As is known, endoscopes—including capsule endoscopes—allow clinicians to find and identify lesions and other physiological features in a gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Such capsule endoscopes are capsule shaped—having a tubular body with end structures giving them their capsule shape—and may advantageously be swallowed or taken into a stomach by traversing the throat and esophagus with a voluntary muscular action, as food, drink, or other substances. From the stomach, the capsule proceeds through the intestines and subsequently exits. Subsequent diagnosis oftentimes includes an estimation of the size of the lesion/feature since any health risk posed by the lesion/feature and any subsequent treatment regime(s) often depend on its size. For example, adenomas and sessile serrated polyps in a colon are typically categorized as advanced precancerous lesions if they measure more than 1 cm in diameter.
Despite the recognized importance of physiological feature size measurement, contemporary endoscopes—particularly capsule endoscopes—lack an accurate and easy to use method of size measurement for such physiological feature(s). Accordingly, methods, systems, and structures that provide or otherwise facilitate the size measurement of such physiological features identified from endoscopic examination would represent a welcome addition to the art.